Hoy te ves hermoso
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Siempre le había dicho lo mismo todas las mañanas... ese halago, no importaba la situación o estado. Incluso le dijo que era hermoso hasta el último aliento. -Ereri-(ErenxLevi)-


¡Volvio Patatapandicornio con un nuevo fanfic!

No tengo nada que decir para excusar mi ausencia, así que simplemente lo voy a dejar así... la musa se fue de vacaciones y me la pasé jugando al Skyrim y al Dota todo este tiempo... pero estaba en la bendita ducha y tuve esta idea para un pequeño one-shot.

De todas maneras, estoy escribiendo mucho (Incluso Skyrim me dio una idea para un fanfic) y pienso volver con mas fuerza que nunca (?) (Mentira)

Pero de todas maneras, dentro de algunos días voy a publicar un two-shot (O three-shot) para el cumpleaños de una persona muy especial, que muchos conocen.

Sin mas que decir, lean y disfruten esta cosa (?)

* * *

Incluso desde antes que hubiéramos empezado una relación, había sido así.

El mocoso siempre se levantaba al mismo horario, cumpliendo con los estándares de la legión, y los míos. Desde que mi escuadrón había muerto, él parecía esforzarse cada vez más por mejorar, y aunque el pensara que no lo notaba, sabía que siempre que estaba cerca de él trataba de demostrarme que era fuerte y capaz.

Pero, siempre, todos los días, iba a la cocina al mismo horario, siempre cuando yo esperaba a que mi café estuviera listo, el entraba por la puerta, saludándome de manera cordial y luego sonriendo, quitando la formalidad. Nunca faltaba esa frase.

-Sargento Levi, se ve muy bien hoy-. Recuerdo que me halagaba de esa manera, todos los días. No importaba si no dormía, si tenía ojeras, si no me había bañado, si tenía los cabellos hechos un desorden, si estábamos fuera de las murallas cuando hemos tenido que dormir allí… Siempre me decía lo mismo.

El tiempo fue pasando. Nuestra relación se estrechó repentinamente con el tema de la chica rubia, Historia. Luego de que ella fuera coronada como reina, nosotros volvimos a la legión, y no importaba la situación o el día, el me decía siempre lo mismo. Que me veía bien.

En un tiempo pensé que simplemente lo decía para que me agradara, pero ese pensamiento se esfumó cuando él comenzó a desvelarse conmigo, quedándose en mi oficina hasta la madrugada, ayudándome con los múltiples documentos que llegaban. Incluso traía incontables tazas de café para ambos, haciendo de esas noches interminables, unas agradables.

Sus sonrisas, sus ojos, su compañía, sus palabras, sus halagos, sus labios, su existencia. Todo eso se estaba haciendo una necesidad básica para mí, algo que debía de tener a diario.

Todo cambió de manera radical cuando él me dijo que me amaba, y digo que fue un gran cambio porque ahí fue cuando yo me di cuenta de que también lo hacía.

Lo recuerdo muy bien, que sus besos me sabían a peligro y adrenalina, por cuidar que no nos descubrieran. Pero a la vez, me eran necesarios como el aire, esos labios dulces que me besaban de manera lenta, rápida, cariñosa y pasional, a la vez que también me susurraban palabras de amor en el oído. Mas nunca, nunca dejaron de decir esa frase todas las mañanas. Esta vez, con un pequeño cambio.

-Levi, hoy te ves hermoso-. Me decía, cuando entraba a la cocina y me abrazaba por la espalda, cuando me despertaba suavemente acariciándome el cabello luego de noches pasionales y prohibidas.

Más adelante, todos los días me despertaba con ese par de ojos verdes, llenos de amor y cariño para mí, mirándome como el mayor tesoro, y ese par de labios besándome, acompañados de un "Buenos días, mi amor. Hoy te ves hermoso" Me daba vergüenza el hecho de que fuera tan meloso, pero a la vez lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

Me encantaba saber que era tan amado, que era algo tan importante para él, como él para mí. En ese momento no lo quería admitir, pero lo amaba con locura. Había caído en un espiral sin retorno, donde a veces todo era perfecto, y a veces teníamos un par de peleas oscuras.

Entonces…

¿Por qué todo se volvió tan oscuro?

-Eren, por favor, responde-. Zarandeaba su cuerpo con desesperación. Las lágrimas caían hace rato de mis ojos, mezclándose con la sangre. Estábamos fuera de las murallas, nos habíamos refugiado en un castillo abandonado para pasar la noche, pero los titanes nos sorprendieron en la madrugada. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, que sería aún peor. Pero no me importaba.

Él estaba herido, en mis brazos, inconsciente. No podía morir, no lo dejaría morir. Si muriera ¿Qué me quedaría? Lo único y mas valioso que tenía era su amor dulce hacia mí, sus palabras melosas cargadas de amor, sus besos que me causan miles de sensaciones y sus ojos que me miran como si fuera la cosa más hermosa.

-No puedes morir, Eren-. Susurré, estrechándolo. Lo besé, con urgencia y necesidad. Sus labios dieron una exhalación, devolviéndome la esperanza. Mi mente negaba que le faltaba todo de la cadera hacia abajo. Me separé, y él escupió sangre a un costado. Se giró, mirándome. Sus ojos, como siempre, me miraban con tanto amor que hacían que todo mi ser vibrara.-Eren, tenemos que irnos, te cargaré…-. Comencé a hablar rápidamente, no podía perder tiempo.

-Levi…-. Murmuró él, tomando mi muñeca, deteniéndome.

-Te tengo que llevar con Hanji, esa loca te tiene que curar-. Sollocé, tratando de liberarme.

-Levi… no puedes cargarme…-. Sus ojos se tiñeron de angustia, se veían afligidos. Sollocé, en parte por la situación y en otra por el ardor que me generaba el que un titán hubiera comido mi pierna izquierda, quebrando el hueso, dejándolo expuesto.

-Pero tienes que vivir-. Sollocé.- Tienes que despertarte todos los días conmigo, tienes que susurrarme infinitos _te amo_ en el oído-. Golpeaba de manera suave su pecho, con frustración. Los sollozos se mezclaban con mis palabras, y las lágrimas parecían no querer dejar de salir.- Tienes que quedarte conmigo…

Sentí su mano tomar mi mejilla, guiándome a que lo viera a los ojos. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, y su mirada estaba cristalina por las lágrimas. El sol salió entre las montañas, y se escucharon mas rugidos de titanes. Habíamos logrado escapar a un bosque, pero no sobreviviríamos si nos quedábamos en el suelo. Él miró al sol, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlos enfocados en mí.

-Levi…-. Susurró, acariciándome la mejilla con el pulgar.- No importa si estás cansado, sucio, cubierto de mugre o de sangre…-. Su voz se estaba apagando, yo me estaba desesperando.- Para mis ojos… Hoy te ves hermoso….-. Exhaló, yo sollocé. Su pecho subía y bajaba de manera irregular. Ya me había rendido…

-Estúpido… te amo… te amo como no te imaginas, imbécil… te amo con tanta locura que si mueres yo lo haré por dentro…-. Lloré de nuevo, abrazándolo. Podía sentir las pisadas de los titanes. Él rió, y aunque sonaba lastimado, también parecía ser completamente feliz. Me abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-No importa cuántas veces me hayas dicho que me amas… cada vez que lo haces siento un pequeño paro cardíaco, y que podría morir feliz…-. Me miró.- Sabes que eres mi mayor tesoro ¿Verdad?-. Susurró, repasando mi rostro con su mirada.

-Y tú el mío-. Le respondí, acariciándole la cara de manera suave. Lo besé, moviendo mis labios lentamente sobre los suyos, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. No me separé de él hasta que escuché el grito de Hanji llamando a mi nombre. Había un titán normal a tan solo unos metros de nosotros.

-Ve, mi amor-. Me susurró, empujándome de su ser para que tratara de escapar con Hanji. Negué suavemente, cerrando los ojos en paz. Me subí a su pecho como podía, tratando de no generarle demasiado dolor, y le miré a los ojos.

-Moriré contigo-. Le dije en los labios, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Él no pareció estar de acuerdo, pero me abrazó, besándonos.

Lo último que recuerdo, es la mano de ese titán aplastándonos y sus labios dulces susurrándome un _te amo_.

* * *

Ah... me encanta escribir cosas angustiosas.

No creo que haga llorar a alguien, en realidad no es mi objetivo tanto, pero me gustan este tipo de fics... creo que voy a empezar a escribirlos mas seguido.

No tengo nada mas que decir xD solo anticipo que tengo muchas ideas (demasiadas) pero que pienso concretarlas, y si tienen dudas de mis fanfics incompletos hasta ahora (Son 3, aunque creo que el único famoso y que se tiene en cuenta es 1) Los voy a completar, a su debido tiempo. Uno de ellos va a ser reescrito porque me estaba quedando bien feo y marica, lleno de ooc, así que meh.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
